18 maja 1989
Program 1 8.05. Historia, kl. I lic. — Szlachta polska — Ideologia i kultura 8.35 „Domator" — Nasza poczta — Spróbuj, potrafisz 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 DT - Wiadomości 9.25 „Nocna próba" — film prod. węgierskiej, reż. Miklos Szurdi, wyk.: Sandor Szakacsi, Dorotya Udvaros, Gyofgy Linka 11.05 „Domator" — To się może przydać — Powtórzenie na życzenie: Malujemy mieszkanie (2) 13.30 TTR: Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. IV — Mechanizacja dojenia 14.00 TTR: Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. IV — Organizacja hodowli zwierząt 14.30 „Kompleksowa technologia produkcji rzepaku ozimego" — film rolniczy 14.50 Studio Sport: Wyścig Pokoju — X etap: Mlada Bolesław — Trutnov 16.30 Program dnia DT - Wiadomości 16.35 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" — „Superdruzyna” oraz film z serii: „Życie na ziemi" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio wyborcze: Kto w twoim imieniu 18.00 "Gdzie maki czerwieńsze od krwi" - pr. wojskowy 18.25 „Sonda" — „Dach nad głową" 18.50 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc: „Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" 19.10 „Teraz" — tyg. gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „07 zgłoś się” — „Złocisty" — serial TP 21.35 Studio wyborcze: Kto w twoim imieniu 21.50 Kronika Wyścigu Pokoju 22.00 „Pegaz" — mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.25 „Cafe Central" — pr. Polsko-austriacki 23.55 DT - Echa Dnia Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (29) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Świat festynów" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Lokalne studio wyborcze 19.00 „Magazyn „102" 19.30 "Puls" — pr. medyczny 20.00 „Rodzice i dzieci" 20.30 Program rozrywkowy 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Teatr Telewizji. Eugene Ionesco „Szaleństwo we dwoje", reż. Stanisław Mączyński, wyk.: Jerzy Kamas i Marta Lipińska 22.30 Komentarz dnia 22.35 Studio festiwalowe — Łańcut ‘89 BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Betty Boop Triple Bill 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News; Weather followed by Dr Kildare 10.25 Playbus 10.50 The Wombles 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by House and Home 11.30 The Journey 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show Traveller 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 In Love with an Older Woman 15.25 Gardeners' Direct Line 15.50 Children's BBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Last of the Summer Wine 20.30 The Russ Abbot Show 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Cool It 22.00 Question Time 23.00 International Pro-Celebrity Golf 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 13.25 PC Pinkerton 13.30 Animal Fair 13.40 Music Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by Watch 14.15 The Travel Show Traveller 14.20 The Final Board 15.00 News; Weather followed by Betjeman 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Steam into Summer 16.30 Robbie - a Ripe Old Age 17.00 One Man's Meat 17.30 Film 89 Special 18.00 The Vengeance of Fu Manchu 19.30 Who Cares? 20.00 Connoisseur 20.30 Donovan the Diviner 21.00 Foreign Bodies 21.30 40 Minutes 22.10 The Tracey Ullman Show 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University